carnival_rowfandomcom-20200223-history
Portia Fyfe
Portia Fyfe is a human woman that was involved with Philo before she discovered that he was a half-blood. History Before she started hooking up with Philo, Portia was married. However, her husband died seven years ago during the war. Biography Season one A romance with Philo Portia is the landlord at the Rooms to Let, where she appears to be in a romance with Philo. After dinner, they have sex in his bedroom. Afterward, Portia inquires about the scars on Philo’s back, but he’s hesitant to say much. He claims it’s a battle scar. Portia’s husband also fought in the war, though he did not return. However, it’s been more than 7 years and she has since moved on. Still, Philo doesn’t budge and doesn’t offer her much, even as she begs to be told a story. Philo returns home to find Portia in bed. She notices his cuts and bruises, but he refuses to get it looked at. No doctors, he exclaims. Portia offers to lend an ear as she wants to hear his troublesome day, but he’s reluctant. Portia takes this to mean that he sees her nothing more as a fling and leaves.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes The following morning, Philo heads downstairs, where he apologizes to Portia for his secrecy. She realizes that he’s hiding pain from a past relationship from her, but that’s all he offers.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling Philo meets with Portia outside a bar and diner. He reveals to her how much he cares about her, and then takes her inside for a meal. He then tells her it was him who hurt the girl she had asked him about. Portia remarks that sometimes it’s harder to live with that guilt rather then the other way around.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things The truth about Philo Bagstock advises Portia to end her relationship with Philo. Should she refuse, he will be vacating his room at month’s end. He saw Portia leaving Philo’s room with his own eyes. When he again threatens to leave at the end of the month, Portia returns his deposit to him and tells him to be out by the end of the day. Philo returns home to find Portia waiting for him. She wants to take their relationship to the next level and have Philo move into her room. While he’d like that, he can’t give her what she wants. He can’t give her a family, due to being a half-blood, which he reveals to Portia. He also tells her how all the murders are connected to him. Costin Finch was his old Headmaster, Dr. Morange sheared his wings, and Aisling Querelle was his mother. Portia panics and kicks him out her home. Portia enters Philo’s old room and tears the blankets and sheets off the bed. She then receives a surprise visit from Sergeant Dombey, who’s interested in why Philo decided to leave. Dombey learns from Portia that Philo is a half-blood.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae Portia stops by the constabulary to see about Philo. She learns from Dombey that Philo has been arrested and charged for murder. Everything fell into place once Portia told that he was a half-blood. She tells Sergeant Dombey that Philo being a half-blood was a lie. That they had a quarrel, and she made it up to hurt him.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Season one characters